Balto 4: Missing Team
by stelland1234
Summary: Kodi's sled-team is missing after a race that Kodi didn't take part in because of sickness. Now Kodi, Balto and... Steele have to ind them. Please Rate & Review. Thanks and Enjoy. :D


**This is my FIRST story so please don't judge me I am just trying to get better at writing. Please review and rate. Thank you.** **If you want to find out bit more about me check my profile, altrough there won't be alot of information there either. I have not thinked about the end and may just end up end the story in the middle of writing it because I am just making it up as I go. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was a dark night in Nome, Alaska 1929 when Balto was strutting along the streets and alleys on his way home. As he walk along the road he sees Jenna on the other side of the street, and she didn't look to happy. Balto ran over to her and asked.

"What's wrong Jenna, how's Kodi?" Balto askes bothered.

"He's bothered. And me too."

"And why is that?" Balto askes her?

"The dog team which Kodi is in is gone, they went out to race another dog team and they aren't back yet, altrough luckily for us Kodi was sick that day and didn't come with them." She said.

"But has the other dog slade team come back yet?" Balto askes her.

"No,but they sho…" She says until they both hear an wolf howl which is of curse taken after Balto when he saved Nome with the medicin.

"Which dog team is that?"Balto askes himself quite.

The whole village goes to the finish line to see which team it is. "It's the 'Fair Wolves'." A grumpy man says sitting at a table playing some card's with his friends.

"But where's the 'Longers'?" Another man askes.

"I'l get Kodi." Jenna says as she is running towards her house.

Balto sneakes trough the crowds to see the winners of the competition. When he get a clear image of the winners he hear's a common voice.

"Dad, where are you?" Balto slowly search trough the crowds for Jenna and Kodi and when he sees them he shouted

"Over here!" Jenna and Kodi ran over to him and joined him watching the winner's cross the finish line.

"Where's our team?" Kodi askes Balto.

"They must have gone lost." He answer's Kodi's question with a sad tone.

"But then we need to send a rescue team after them!"Kodi says worried.

"We'll see what they say." He says as he is waiting patiently on the judgements to say thier words.

"Well, considering that they haven't come back for 1 and a half a day and the other team havent seen them after the first foresty bit we have come up with that we are going to send a rescue team with at least 7 dog's and the following will be in the team: Balto, Kodi, Bestar, Leff, Comper, Marvin and Naf…" The judgement say's until being interupted by an informat.

"What's going on?" Balto askes.

"It looks like we have a spare place for another dog because Nafty broke a leg apparently last night, so who is up for the jobb?" He informs.

There is a loud "BARK" herd from the crowd opposite to Jenna, Balto and Kodi's place in the crowd and the whole crowd split up to let the K-9 forward. "I am!" He say's even if nobody understaded him.

Balto was already raging with anger by hearing the voice of an old enemy. "Steele!" He said for himself with a cold voice. As the black and white dog strutted along up to the scene everyone apploud, except for Balto and Jenna. Kodi didn't realy understand why his dad was so angry about having Steele on the sled team.

"Oh it will be a such a good feeling taking the honor from Balto" Steele thought for himself.

"We will be ready tomorrow morning to head out." The judgement's say's before leaving the scene empty with just Steele staring at Balto with his cold eyes like if he remembered a terrefic moment about him.

* * *

The Next Day.

Jenna wakes up the next morning early and is looking out the window and the sight isn't too lovely when she look's back at Kodi. "Kodi, wake up! You're team is about to leave!" She almost screams to Kodi and and young dog wake's up like a bee has stinged him. "Hi, mom, bye mom!" He say's running out the front door grabbing his sled gear and heading towards the team. Balto is in the front and Kodi behind him. Steele is in the far back with Marvin since they are the strongest dog's in the team. They heard the gun fire of and they went of into the distance as fast as Duke's airplane would go.

* * *

**See Ya in the next chapter. ;D (Hopefully)**


End file.
